1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning devices, particularly to a lens-cleaning device.
2. Description of Related Art
During the assembling of a mobile phone camera lens, dust may be deposited on the outer surface of the mobile phone camera lens. Ideally, the dust should be removed from the mobile phone camera lens before assembling the mobile phone camera lens on a mobile phone. A lens-cleaning device for cleaning the mobile phone lens typically includes an air nozzle, and the lens-cleaning device only can clean one mobile phone lens at a time. The cleaning efficiency of the mobile phone lens is relatively low, and the dust removed from one mobile phone lens may contaminate another mobile phone lens being cleaned.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.